smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Smurfette (Hero Stories)/Part 2
That night as the village slept, Hero crept out of his home and tiptoed his way to the warehouse. He could hear the thunderstorm approaching. "Just one more look will smurf me, and I'll smurf back to bed," he whispered to himself. When he got to the warehouse, he slowly made his way inside, as the door was creaky. "Handy will need to smurf oil on the hinges!" he said, and soon he saw the mirror leaning up against the wall. "Just one more look and that's it!" he said, as he looked in the mirror and the same female figure from before appeared before him. "You're so beautiful," he said, and suddenly there were loud thunderclaps above the village. "Oh smurf! I need to smurf back home before something...," Hero said in panic, before a lightning bolt crashed through the roof and struck the mirror, knocking him unconscious. A while later, Hero regained his consciousness. "Oh, what in the name of smurf happened?" he said to himself, before he noticed a pair of gold high heels in front of him. He looked up and seen that the female figure he seen in the mirror had now become real. "Who are you?" he asked her, sounding really dazed. "I'm Wonder Smurfette, you silly Smurf!" she answered. Hero was still in a surprised state, when he heard the sounds of the thunderclaps. "Smurf with me back to my home... it will keep us safe from this storm," he said. "Sure," Wonder said, as Hero grabbed her by the hand, as soon as he grabbed her hand. She blushed with embarrassment, and Hero managed to get both him and Wonder back to his house safely. "It's still dark! Wonder, you can sleep in this smurf's bed and this smurf will sleep in this chair," he said kindly. "Oh, thank you!" Wonder answered sweetly, and soon both of them went to sleep. The next morning, the sun was shining, and Hero woke up still feeling rather dazed from the night before. He opened up the drapes of the upstairs bedroom and noticed Wonder was still sleeping comfortably in his bed. He yawned loudly, before heading downstairs to open up the downstairs windows. As he then began to sweep the floors, he could Wonder beginning to wake up; he could hear her slipping on her heels before she came downstairs. "Morning, Wonder," Hero said, sounding tired. "How did you sleep?" "It was a lovely sleep, Hero," Wonder said. "Your bed is just so comfortable." "Thank you," Hero said, before they could the sound of Harmony's horn. "We best get going," Hero said. "Papa Smurf will be wanting to us smurf maintenance work." "Papa Smurf? Who's Papa Smurf?" Wonder asked. "He's our leader, as well as our father," Hero explained. "He's took care of all of us ever since we were babies." "That's seems like a daunting task to smurf," Wonder said. "Even I'm surprised as to how Papa Smurf smurfed care for all of us," Hero said. "Anyway, we better get going." Wonder shook her head in agreement, as she and Hero left the house and headed for Papa Smurf's lab. When they got there, all the Smurfs were gathered with Papa Smurf announcing that inspections had to be done to the dam and bridge for any damage. Once Papa Smurf had finished delegating the tasks, Hero along with Wonder went to have a talk with him. "Papa Smurf... there is something... this smurf has to tell you," Hero said. "You're right about that! Who is that?" Papa Smurf asked. "Did you smurf that spell from Gargamel?" "What? No!" Hero retaliated. "Papa Smurf! This is Wonder... she came into existence last night when a lightning bolt struck the mirror as this smurf looked into it!" "Why were you in the warehouse last night?" he asked. "This smurf couldn't help himself but look in the mirror, Papa Smurf," Hero answered. "Hero! You disobeyed my order to stay inside during that storm! As of right now, Wonder has to stay with you," Papa Smurf said. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" Hero said. Most of the other Smurfs were curious as to whom the female was. They tried to introduce themselves, but she tried to punch them, causing them to recoil in shock. "Wonder, what's wrong?" Hero asked. "Are you all good or evil?" Wonder answered. "We're a family... we help, love and care for each other!" Hero said, as he looked into Wonder's eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Of course! No Smurf in this village is evil... some are annoying, but not evil... OH! Just remember, there is an evil wizard that lives in this forest. His name is Gargamel, and he is a human who wears black clothes and red shoes!" Hero said. "Why is he evil?" Wonder asked. "It's simple... he hates us!" Hero answered. "Why does he hate us?" Wonder asked again. "Well, this smurf believes that he needs 6 of us for a spell that turns base metals into gold and whenever he smurfs 6 of us, this smurf always stops him from doing so," Hero answered. "Oh! I understand" Wonder said. "How smurfy! Let this smurf introduce you to the other Smurfs!" Hero said, as he took Wonder to a large group of Smurfs waiting outside Greedy's kitchen. "Fellow Smurfs, this is Wonder. Wonder, this is Clumsy, Brainy, Hefty, Grouchy, and Smurfette," Hero said. "It's smurfy to meet you!" Wonder said sweetly. "Golly! She's so beautiful," Clumsy said. "Welcome!" the others said in unison. "Oh my! Another Smurfette!" Smurfette said in delight. "Welcome to the village, you'll love living here!" Just then, Greedy appeared at the door. "Can some Smurf help me bring the cake I made to the table?" he asked. "I can!" Wonder said enthusiastically. "Who are you?" Greedy asked. "This is Wonder, Greedy! She is new here!" Hero said. "Nice to meet you!" Greedy said kindly. "Well, come on then!" Wonder followed him into the kitchen. Soon they were all sat down and Wonder began bringing the cake to the table, but she suddenly lost control and the cake fell to the floor. "MY CAKE!" Greedy shouted. "I'm sorry, Greedy!" Wonder said. "Some help you were! I knew I should have asked Hefty to help!" Greedy snapped. This caused Wonder to start crying and run out of the kitchen. This left Hero furious. "HOW COULD YOU, GREEDY SMURF, smurf such an unsmurfy thing like that!" he shouted, before running after Wonder. He shortly found her crying on a tree stump close to the village. "Wonder... are you okay?" he asked. "No Smurf likes me!" she cried. "Don't worry, it's only your first day. Give it a few more hours and everything will be smurfy!" he said sweetly. Wonder turned to face him and smiled. "Don't worry... I'm sure that once you've fitted in and gotten to know every Smurf, everything will be smurfy," Hero said. "Are you sure, Hero?" Wonder asked, wiping away her tears. "I'm sure of it," Hero said. Later, Hero went with the other Smurfs to investigate the dam for any damage. Wonder was left on her own inside Hero's home and soon there was a knock on the door. She answered it and seen Smurfette standing in front of her. "Wonder, do you want to help me smurf up my garden?" she asked. "Sure," Wonder answered politely and she followed Smurfette to her home and seen the many flowerbeds that surrounded it. "That's looks so smurfy," Wonder said. "Thank you," Smurfette said sweetly. "I have flowers here that need to be smurfed right away! Can you smurf me those gloves from the window sill?" "Of course!" Wonder answered, but as she retrieved the gloves, Smurfette could see that she was standing on her flowers. "OH NO!" Smurfette shouted. "What is it, Smurfette?" Wonder asked. "YOU'RE STANDING ON MY FLOWERS! And they smurfed me ages to smurf," she said. "Sorry, Smurfette!" Wonder apologized. "You've smurfed enough... just go smurf somewhere else!" Smurfette snapped. This caused Wonder to start crying and run out of the village, but what she did not know was that Hawkeye had witnessed the whole situation from his tree lookout. 'Smurf to 'Part 3 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The New Smurfette Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles